Hombre de aullido maldito o La llave de su corazón
by LingerLupin
Summary: Estoy seguro que este fic psicológico le gustaría incluso a las personas a las que no les gustan los slash, con lo que agradará más a los que sí les gustan, pues es una historia casi real, donde se mezclan sentimientos verdaderos no imaginados. RL x SB
1. Chapter 1

**HOMBRE DE AULLIDO MALDITO**

**o**

**LA LLAVE DE SU CORAZÓN: MUDAS ALMAS**

Las ondas que se abrieron sobre las negras aguas desdibujaron sus facciones apenadas y cubrieron de marchitas fronteras las saladas cuencas de sus mejillas. Se secó los ojos con las mangas cuando unos chicos de quinto curso se aproximaron a la orilla del lago para bañarse; no quería que lo viesen llorar. Estaban acostumbrado a verlo solo, meditabundo, pero nunca en tal estado de excitación; sólo dejaba que aquellas corrientes amargas se precipitaran desde sus ígneos ojos cuando, caída la noche, aplastaba su rostro contra la almohada y ahogaba sus estertores, sus tristísimos gemidos, con la suave tela cubierta de lágrimas; estertores que el inocente de James, el último en dormirse, confundía con los suaves y apacibles ronquidos de Colagusano. Aquel rostro se desahogaba ahora sin muro de contención, sin suaves diques de lino y almohadas que morder con rabia, mientras se contemplaba, entre tanto, en el mecido reflejo de las aguas del lago. Aquellos ojos suyos, estrellas solitarias de un universo frío y oscuro, le transmitían la imagen de una realidad, de una realidad física: un aspecto alicaído y una expresión patética, que él ya conocía sobradamente; pues, cuando los cerraba, más mordaz era cuánto veía y sentía: negros prados, yermas campiñas, arrasados montes.

Una última lágrima convirtió en aureolas esféricas el rostro del muchacho, un rostro contorsionado por sus demonios internos.

El tiempo era agradable e invitaba, como hizo, a desprenderse de la ropa y zambullirse entre las negras aguas del lago. Al descubierto dejó un cuerpo atlético y atractivo, viril, extrañamente viril, con el que las chicas soñaban en sus confesiones nocturnas de sábanas mojadas. ¡Pena y paradoja infernal que ninguna fuera a haber en él parte! Se introdujo entre la líquida negrura, sorteando los guijarros, y hundió la cabeza en las entrañas del lago. Muchas noches, antes de que el sueño lo venciera, había pensado en abandonar la fría cama, recorrer el gélido castillo y desembocar en el lago, sobre el cual conduciría sus pasos hasta hundirlos en sus profundidades, muerte más romántica que se le había ocurrido; se convertiría, no sin llanto y desesperación, en una nueva Dama del Lago, una que, cuando un caballero andante solicitara sus servicios, le entregaría su espada mermada. Era en aquellas noches, cubierto de aciagas lágrimas, al dejarse al fin vencer por el sueño, cuando soñaba que sorteaba los riscos nevados y ascendía hasta la lechucería, desde la que se arrojaba, y su cuerpo desnudo e inmaculado caía sobre la blanca nieve; pero, instantes antes del mortal encuentro, brotaban de su espalda angelicales alas y volaba al fin, volaba libre, volaba lejos. Aquellos sueños, aquellos regalos divinos, dejaban en él una inefable sensación de felicidad, una paz en su alma que se desvanecía tan pronto como el sol lo despertaba y la cruda realidad se materializaba en un nuevo día.

Rompió su rostro la calma y dorada por el sol cara del lago. Su cabello corto se le pegó a las sienes y las últimas gotas rezagadas resbalaron por su rostro imberbe, mientras que, con boca entreabierta, apresaba unas últimas bocanadas de la cálida brisa que le erizaba la nuca. Tenía cerrados los ojos. Y detrás de ellos no había nada: sepulcral silencio. Negrura... Demencial vacío... ¡Pausado latido de muerte!, como voces que cesaran sus gritos tras escándalos ininterrumpidos para recuperar aliento y remeter con más dureza. Aquellos instantes de abstracción, de paz hueca, latían en sus sienes como escapadas de su atormentado espíritu, como adelantos anhelados de una muerte prematura y vital. Pero, en volviendo el espíritu, en volviendo a descubrir la mente en su contrario atributos tan erróneamente entregados, regresaba también el feroz latido que devoraba sus inocentes pensamientos. Mascullaba entonces maldiciones sin freno que un nudo en la garganta detenía imprevistamente. En aquella ocasión, como en tantas otras, apoyó el suave mentón sobre su blanco pecho y dejó que aquel fuego lo consumiera desde dentro. Contuvo como pudo las lágrimas que volvían a florecer desde su marchita caverna.

Retozantes, pasaron a su lado cuatro jovenzuelos que, haciendo honor a su entusiasmo y a la algarabía propia de la edad, se salpicaban entre sí y retozaban hundiéndose y alzándose cuales tritones con cuerpos de sirenas; y él, con ánimo ya completamente naufragado, apartó la cansada vista de sus cuerpos lozanos, en los que en otro tiempo tanto se hubiera deleitado, y se marchó apesadumbradamente, camino de la orilla. ¿Qué amor era aquél que sólo se regocija en la vista¿Qué alma era aquélla que permitía a ésta posarse sin disimulo sobre la materia de almas que nunca habían de corresponderle¿Qué Demiurgo, qué sabia Madre Naturaleza lo condenaba a desviarse por senderos tan contra natura? Al alcanzar la orilla, muchas eran las parejas que demostraban su amor con pícaros besos bajo la cortante luz diurna; y él, nuevamente, apartó la vista de ellas, pues no era cáliz que había de beber. Desobedientes, de sus mandatos se apartaban sus ojos y anhelaba con ellos aquella naturalidad tan para él desconocida; deseaba para sí aquellos besos que no se hurtaban de sueños ni de ilusiones dementes sino que provenían de un amor puro, sincero y natural; aquellas manos que se buscaban en el silencio de miradas cómplices y susurros alambicados. Deseaba, en definitiva, cuanto no tenía, y despreciaba, en conclusión, cuanto le había sido dado, ignorando el porqué de atribución tan caprichosa.

Vagó por los lúgubres y en penumbras corredores del castillo y recorrió algún que otro pasadizo secreto, más con ánimo de esconderse que de alcanzar pronto su destino. Lo complacían aquellos instantes a oscuras, en que todo era silencio y ceguera, y soledad absoluta, y su mente, como respetando aquella voluntad suya, callaba también. Toda su vida, ahora que pensaba en ello, había sido un triste pasadizo secreto. Sólo su mente conocía los abismales secretos que lo avergonzaban, y no era tácita en proclamarlos dentro de sus fronteras para conmiseración suya. Aunque sus amigos no lo supiesen, el sobrenombre de Lunático lo calificaba mejor de lo que ellos imaginaban; a menos de que aquellas voces cesasen, cesasen para siempre, una noche de luna llena, cualquiera de ellas, desaparecería: un rasguño daría lugar a otro y un zarpazo a un mordisco, y el cuerpo que encerraba tan mortales pensamientos, pensamientos que pugnaban por salir en aquellas noches de furia sin freno, sucumbiría bajo la enajenación de una paulatina transformación sempiterna. Pero, para evitarlo, sabía bien qué había de hacer. Pero ¿cómo poder?... ¿Cómo desearlo?... Temía el rechazo. No era agradable su existencia, pero infernal sería complicarla innecesariamente.

El sol lo golpeó contundentemente cuando abandonó el pasadizo. «Sólo quería ser feliz. Ser feliz», se dijo para sí.

Apenas parecía él el que se aproximaba al retrato de la Señora Gorda y con dificultad pudo reconocer como suya la acongojada voz que transmitió la contraseña. Transpiraba abundantemente. Allí estaban, era el momento; el momento con el que tanto había fantaseado, en sueños y pesadillas, de la fatídica revelación. Su cuerpo y su mente, tan enfrentados siempre, luchaban por escindirse definitivamente; caminaba pausadamente mientras sus pensamientos habían quedado rezagados más allá del lienzo de entrada a la sala común de Gryffindor. No sentía nada. Las voces habían cesado, sí, aunque dejando tras de sí un mortífero aliento gélido. Aquello iba a ser peor que callar, que callar toda la vida, decía durante una fracción de segundo; y en la otra, ánimo, ánimo le gritaba y lo lanzaba contra aquellos sus enemigos de la estabilidad duradera. Con ojos bien distintos habría de mirarlos cuando lo observaran a él de mal grado. Sirius se giró hacia él y lo descubrió en suspenso, el corazón le dio un vuelco, el animago se acercó y las palabras del licántropo se congelaron en su boca.

¡Era el momento!, se zahirió. ¡Vamos!

–¿Dónde has estado, Lunático? –le inquirió el otro con cierto tono de preocupación.

Balbuceó aquél tristemente. Después fue un tropel de lágrimas lo más que salió del cuerpo del chico. Había llegado la fatídica hora en que los astros todos del cielos, las aves todas del azul firmamento, los peces todos del lago, parecían suspendidos por escucharlo hablar; había llegado la fatídica hora en que todo cambiara drásticamente, en que el verdadero Remus diera la cara, abandonara las tinieblas de la noche estrellada y descubriese su condición. Pero lágrimas, sólo lágrimas, fueron sus primeras palabras.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

¡Ea!, he aquí el final de este primer y muy breve avance. Sí, una pequeña historia psicológica con la que, en cierta manera, pretendo hacer ver a todos los que la leen que los "slash" que por aquí se publican, aunque divertidos y muy apasionados, están todos ellos faltos de cordura y sentido común; que no hay en ellos ni pizca de credibilidad ni de verosimilitud; que nunca nadie puede sentirse identificado con uno de ellos, al menos una persona normal. Y, aunque no sea yo de los que opinen que Remus es homosexual (que me parece muy bien asociado con Tonks), pongo aquí mi grano de arena para contribuir a lavar la imagen de esos "slash" contaminantes y maldecidores. Ahora está en vuestras manos, caros lectores, el determinar cómo sigue esta historia, cómo modifican los acontecimientos el destino de Remus; pues su historia es la mía y quisiera saberlo (¿qué pasará después de nuestra revelación¿de la suya y la mía?). Yo también quisiera saberlo y que las lágrimas dejasen hablar a un corazón marchito.

Muchas gracias.


	2. Chapter 2

_SALMO DEL ÁNGEL CAUTIVO_

_¿De qué me sirve que hayas creado hermoso el mundo?_

_¿De qué me sirve que semejante a la miel tu luz se filtre por los espesos pinares?_

_¿De qué me sirve que los ríos me inviten a la delicia solitaria del baño_

_y que todas las cosas, en radiante oleada de hermosura, me circunden¿De qué me sirve_

_todo, si estás callado, si vuelves_

_el rostro de mí, si no me oyes,_

_si me apagan tu voz, si a mi alma te nublan?_

_¿De qué me sirven todas las cosas,_

_si has puesto cautivo, Dios mío, un ángel ciego en mi alma_

_y van cantando mis labios (sus ojos llorosos, sus tristes pupilas en sombra)_

_y mis ojos (sus manos celestes) van acariciando, besando las bocas,_

_como pétalos de viento suave?_

(Ricardo Molina, _A orillas del tiempo_)

**CAPÍTULO II**

No sabía cómo había empezado todo. Era como si su mente hubiese extraído de él aquellos recuerdos, aquellas vivencias, su génesis, y se hubiera limitado a evolucionar su cuerpo, sin memoria, sin conciencia de sí mismo. Sí, desconocía cómo había comenzado su maldición, cómo había enmudecido su alma y cómo había perdido la llave de su corazón. Como si aquel infernal tormento suyo lo hubiera acompañado toda la vida, hubiera sido su idiosincrasia desde antes de nacer, su fugaz estrella cuando aún era no más que una criatura asexuada. Volvía la mirada atrás y el pasado le rehuía; sólo doradas hojas de otoño y lágrimas de nieve que empañaban los cristales blandos de su mundo; cristales aquellos que lo alejaban, que lo separaban de los verdes campos, del azul del cielo, de las risas inocentes. Hojas de otoño y lágrimas de nieve que el silencio devoraba en infinitos parlamentos interiores, en disputas consigo mismo, en voraces amenazas de muerte. No, por más que se esforzase era incapaz de devolver al presente aquellos primeros recuerdos, primeros y amargos, que la mente había solapado en la sabiduría infinita de su bienestar.

Ya jamás volvería a ser niño. La posibilidad de reír francamente, despreocupado, dejando para mañana cuanto le pudiera pesar, había sucumbido. Ese mañana que se le antojaba infinito e imperecedero, aquel mañana abstracto, aquél que apenas conseguía ya recordar, aquél, había llegado. El niño, dondequiera que hubiese sido enterrado, ya no reía. Jugaba entonces indiferente al mundo y sus ambiciones, a su corazón, pues no era momento aún de amar. ¿Qué importaba que él fuese diferente? Para él quedaba. ¿Qué importaba que no existiese valentía bastante para afrontar la verdad? El niño no viviría el mañana; reiría el presente.

_Tempus fugit_.

El joven no sonreía ya. ¿Dónde está el niño?... ¿Volvería a serlo algún día?... Ya no sonreía. El mañana lo había asaltado, lo había envuelto, pero él vivía aún en la esperanza de que un día sucediese a otro, de que el «hoy» fuese sin tribulaciones y el «mañana» callara para siempre en el sueño infinito de una noche sin despertar. Pero despertaba... y el «mañana» se postergaba nuevamente.

_¡Cuántas veces el ángel me decía/ «Alma, asómate agora a la ventana/ verás con cuánto amor llamar porfía»¡Y cuántas, hermosura soberana/ «mañana le abriremos», respondía/ para lo mismo responder mañana!_

Para lo mismo responder mañana...

Se angostaba, se encogía, la llave perdida de su corazón senil, de lento latido, colocado en pecho equivocado, joven y lozano. Vivir quería el presente, sin conciencia del mañana. _Carpe diem_, al levantarse; _tempus fugit_, al irse a la cama.

Para lo mismo responder mañana...

Sirius, frente a él, miraba al pobre licántropo con ojos de cordero degollado. Extendió la mano sobre el hombro de su tierno amigo, por ver si así cesaba el llanto de éste; pero, en lugar de conseguirlo, las lágrimas arreciaron en las mejillas del muchacho. El animago estaba francamente preocupado, pero lo más que conseguía hacer era intercambiar preocupadas miradas con James, quien se las devolvía no menos intranquilo que él. Fue éste quien propuso que subiesen al dormitorio, a la intimidad de los dinteles, para conversar. Pero Remus se opuso con un sencillo cabeceo: allí estaría Peter y no quería que éste se enterara todavía; no, al menos, hasta que sus otros dos amigos, los cruciales, lo respaldaran o lo crucificasen: ellos echarían su suerte. Tras esto, Sirius abrazó a su amigo para ocultar sus lágrimas de los curiosos compañeros que se habían ido acercado. El gesto había sorprendido a Remus, quien abandonó por un momento sus hipidos y gimoteos. ¿El último abrazo, acaso?... ¿El atisbo del Cielo antes de precipitarse en los Infiernos?...

–Si no me cuentas dentro de un segundo lo que te pasa, Lunático –le dijo en tono cariñoso y de chanza–, te saco la verdad a golpe de puños. –Y se rio, provocando en el cabizbajo híbrido una incipiente sonrisa. Éste, no muy convencido de cuanto debía de hacer, les indicó con un gesto de cabeza, pues las palabras le faltaban, que lo acompañaran. Salió en primer lugar, seguido inmediatamente por los intrigados y no menos inquietos James y Sirius, que lo siguieron un rato en silencio. Remus no parecía dispuesto a entablar conversación alguna antes de llegar al sitio que, interiormente, hubiera convenido, con lo que las constantes preguntas de uno y otro fueron infructíferas. Sólo cuando se aproximaron al Sauce Boxeador comprendieron cuál era el lugar por éste escogido, y supieron que pronto conocerían lo que inquietaba el corazón de su amigo. ¿Cómo iban a imaginar, ni tan siquiera, que su corazón era más híbrido de lo que imaginaban?

–¿Nos lo vas a contar ya, Remus? –inquirió James nada más alcanzaron la Casa de los Gritos–. ¡Joder¿era necesaria esta intriga?...

Sirius, más instintivo que acertado, le dio a su amigo un codazo en el costado que dejó a éste unos segundos medio postrado en el polvoriento suelo. Remus se percató, pero no dijo nada. Se sentó en el desvencijado escritorio y miró, por vez primera, a sus amigos a los ojos.

–No es tan fácil como te imaginas confesar al fin lo que tanto tiempo llevas callando –dijo–. Ni lo es tampoco desconocer si, gracias a ello, os perderé para siempre.

–Pero ¿qué tonterías dices? –lo interrumpió James.

–¿Tonterías? –se burló el licántropo con una amarga sonrisa–. ¡Aún no he dicho nada! Aún no sabes nada... Creéis conocerme... Pero no es así. –Sirius parecía dispuesto a apuntar algo, pero Remus no le dio cuartel. Había comenzado a inflarse como una gaita con los vientos de la valentía, y nadie, nadie, intervendría hasta que la bolsa de fuelle se hubiese vaciado con la última nota temblorosa–. He sido un cantamañanas todo este tiempo, un embustero: por miedo no os he dejado que me conozcáis, no me he dejado conocer. He pretendido vivir una vida que no era la mía, una vida impuesta, una vida que los demás querían para mí sin consultarme. Esto... –Resopló–. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan complicado? –Sonrió con amargura–. Vosotros no habéis tenido que pasar por esto. ¿Por qué ha de darse todo por supuesto?... Ojalá me entendieseis. –Sus ojos, sin querer, se clavaron en la negra mirada de Sirius, que apenas pestañeaba–. Ojalá me entendiese yo mismo, la verdad. Muchos días me levanto por las mañanas preguntándome, preguntándole a Dios, por qué yo, y me burlo de mí mismo concluyendo que Dios me odia y que a Él le gusta joderme. Las noches de esas mañanas, en cambio, al irme a dormir, le ruego que, por la mañana, al despertar, sea diferente, que nada recuerde, que sea... simplemente normal. Normal, sí, normal. Como tú y como tú. Dios me pone a prueba. Dios... A veces me pregunto si no seré un desecho de la corrupción humana, si mi mísero cuerpo no habrá recibido siquiera la bendición de recibir un alma, si no soy la cumbre del pecado, si...

Sonrió meneando la cabeza

–Perdonad, que estoy desvariando. Por supuesto, no era de esto de lo que os quería hablar. No... A ver, por dónde empezaré. Por ejemplo, James¿no recuerdas la de veces que, entre tonterías y veras, te he dicho que no me iba a casar nunca, que no iba a encontrar nadie que me amase, que temía la soledad futura?... –Rio–. Tú me consolabas tildándome de excesivo pesimista y de que, algún día –el tono de este segmento era claramente irónico–, alguna chica se enamoraría de mí. Y alguna lo ha hecho, me consta. Y yo he sentido más pena por ellas que admiración. ¡Qué ruin soy! –después de una breve pausa–. Si conocieran de qué pasta estoy hecho, no me habrían dedicado tantos pensamientos.

Hundió el rostro en las palmas de su mano y cerró los ojos un instante. La oscuridad, por supuesto, se hizo absoluta en su ser ni nada rompía aquel mortífero silencio apaciguador. Sonrió el pobre licántropo nostálgico, consciente de lo respetuosos que podían llegar a ser los cafres de sus amigos. Elevó los ojos y les devolvió una mirada cándida. La de Sirius era tranquila, seria, mientras que la de James, ansiosa, pero callaba no obstante.

–A veces creo que es... que es sólo que se me está yendo la cabeza –confesó riendo–, que estoy perdiendo el norte. ¿Sabéis?, hubo un tiempo en que no sentía nada de esto. Pero llega un momento en que, lentamente, empiezas a experimentarlo, sin saber cómo sí ni cómo no. Simplemente, ahí está. ¡Dios!... –riendo amargamente–. Qué sensación más horrible. Está ahí, ahí hondo dentro de ti –dándose pequeños golpecitos en el pecho–, pero sabes que no es así, que así no es el mundo. Miras a tu alrededor y observas que eso no es lo común. Te asustas. ¡Joder que si te asustas!... Temes buscar ayuda, temes hacer preguntas, temes decir tal o cual... Hasta que callas. Y, lentamente, empiezas a sentenciarte. Te propones vivir una falacia y huir de la realidad: como he dicho antes, vivir de puertas afuera. ¿Sabéis?, en verdad a nadie le importa lo que tú pienses. ¡Ni a uno mismo tampoco! Importa, y no os hacéis una idea de cuánto, importa lo que los demás opinen de ti. Empiezas a plantearte esa idea, a convivir con ella. Pero... –Las palabras se ahogaron un momento en su boca. Una lágrima peregrina besó el polvoriento suelo–. Pero ¿para qué vivimos entonces¿Para qué?... Si ni siquiera podemos satisfacer nuestras necesidades, nuestros anhelos, si pretendo no ser feliz porque lo sean las personas de mi entorno¿cuál es el sentido último de la vida, de _mi _vida? Y eso me remite a una pregunta fundamental¿por qué yo¿Por qué yo y no otro¿Es que la Rueda de la Fortuna no estaba de mi lado cuando se dispuso a repartir la suerte en el mundo?

Hizo una pequeña pausa para tomar aire.

–Tu alma, encadenada, se te rebela a diario. La has sometido, lo sabes, pero ella trata de hacerte entrar en razón. Tan sólo te han entregado el don de una vida y tú vas a vivirla de cara a los demás, no para ti. Una vida que agoniza desde dentro. Y piensas, no sé si con acierto o no, que qué sentido tiene alargarla más innecesariamente. ¡Ni una idea os hacéis de lo que te llegan a asombrar tus propios pensamientos!... Fantaseas que lo haces y que todos lloran tu ausencia, que tú revoloteas por encima de ellos y te burlas de sus lágrimas; pero, en cualquier caso, ya sería tarde para su falso arrepentimiento, para que me diesen la oportunidad que nunca les deje que me diesen. Pero, cuando abandonas esa fantasía, tu alma sigue encadenada, y tú has llorado hasta quedarte seco. Te echas a dormir con el consuelo de que mañana te levantarás con más ánimo, más corajudo. Pero Dios nunca escucha tus plegarias.

Suspiró profundamente. Estuvo largo rato en silencio, rato que, por fortuna, ni Sirius ni James interrumpieron. Pasaron algunos minutos así, inmóviles, con estos dos con la mirada fija en aquél. Parecía dispuesto a callar hasta que terminó confesando con voz quebrada:

–Mi alma está a punto de estallar –dijo al tiempo que estallaba él en lágrimas–. Y, aunque no entiendo nada de lo que me está pasando, no voy a callar por más tiempo lo que me devora por dentro. Mirad... Es que... –No podía devolverles la mirada–. Yo... –Insuflando aire–: Perdón por haberos mentido todo este tiempo, que yo no soy quien creéis que soy, o como creéis que soy. Soy... Soy... –Armándose de valor–: Soy... homosexual.

James ahogó un grito. Los ojos de Sirius se abrieron como platos. El suelo de madera mismo pareció rechinar de asombrado. Remus, sin poderlo soportar, extrajo la varita de su bolsillo y, apuntándose con ella, se desapareció. Se desapareció lo suficientemente rápido como para escuchar que Sirius le pedía que no lo hiciera.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Vaya, al final Remus ha demostrado tener más valor del que yo tendría en mi vida. Bueno, en verdad lo he escrito un poco aprisa, sobre todo el final porque tenía ganas de actualizar, pero... necesitaba hacerlo. Quizá no me entendáis, pero es la única forma que tengo de hablar "más o menos libremente" de este tema que tanto me incumbe, aunque sea ocultándome bajo la máscara del licántropo. Tampoco sé si sus palabras serían las mismas que las mías, no lo sé, pero su pensamiento es exactamente el mismo, pues él lo ha sacado de mi cabeza, y yo de la suya, nos debemos mucho mutuamente, y por eso, lentamente, le estoy cogiendo algo de cariño a este fic que tanto odié en un principio por nacer su inspiración de instantes tan tristes. En cualquier caso, espero que el fin de Remus en la historia no sea mi fin.

**OCEAN LADY**. Hola, qué tal. Lo cierto es que tus palabras me hicieron especialmente feliz porque fue el primer "review" que recibí, y eso se agradece. Gracias por todos los elogios que me has dedicado, pero, como suelo decir, son injustificados: no es para tanto. Me alegra que te gusten los relatos psicológicos; a mí también. De lo contrario se deshumanizan los personajes y entonces ni gusta ni deja gustar. Por otra parte, cuanto lees, como ya sabrás, cuanto siente y padece Remus, no es más que una extensión de lo que yo siento y padezco, por eso que todos sus pensamientos y sentimientos que expreso sean en forma de poesía, para que entendáis el terrible sufrimiento que una situación tan incomprendida como ésta origina. Muchísimas gracias, de verdad, me animaste a seguir escribiendo, aunque tuviese que esperar a un momento de bajón para hacerlo. Besos.

**PACE HALLIWELL**. Hola, qué tal. Muchísimas gracias también a ti por tomarte la molestia de leer, dejar "review" y hablarme un pelín acerca de tu opinión. Sabes, he tomado en cuenta tu invitación para que lea tus relatos, pero tendré que esperar a tener un poco más de tiempo, que últimamente no me sobra. Sin embargo, últimamente no leo muchos slash porque siempre suelen defraudarme, no saben ni por asomo lo que es una relación homosexual, lo que supone, lo que cuesta, la profunda interrogación interior de uno hasta que se acepta (algo que puede no llegar a ocurrir jamás), pero muchos de ellos se quedan en el chiste y en el entramado pornográfico (más que erótico). Pero en fin, te doy mi palabra de que cuando pueda me pasaré. Muchas gracias también por unirme a favoritos, aunque no creo que sea para tanto: sólo tengo este relatillo de nada que espero concluir algún día y no dejar a la mitad (no me gusta dejar los fics inacabados). En fin, muchas gracias por todo. Besos.


	3. Capítulo 3

_SALMO DEL ÁNGEL CAUTIVO_

_¿De qué me sirve que hayas creado hermoso el mundo?_

_¿De qué me sirve que semejante a la miel tu luz se filtre por los espesos pinares?_

_¿De qué me sirve que los ríos me inviten a la delicia solitaria del baño_

_y que todas las cosas, en radiante oleada de hermosura, me circunden?_

_¿De qué me sirve todos, si estás callado, si vuelves el rostro de mí, si no me oyes, si me apagan tu voz, si a mi alma te nublan?_

_¿De qué me sirven todas las cosas,_

_si has puesto cautivo, Dios mío, un ángel ciego en mi alma_

_y van cantando mis labios (sus ojos llorosos, sus tristes pupilas en sombra) un mundo imposible_

_y mis ojos (sus manos celestes) van acariciando, besando las cosas,_

_como pétalos de viento suave?_

(Ricardo Molina, _A orillas del tiempo_)

**CAPÍTULO III**

Allí estaba, como habituaba. Su reflejo lo miraba con ojos distraídos, fijando sin intensidad su hermosa mirada sobre aquellos ojos dorados acuosos, no se sabe si por las lágrimas derramadas o por la lámina de plata sobre la que se estampaba. Lentamente caía el día, como lentamente caía su ánimo, y el áureo crepúsculo iba levantando notas de ternura en el paisaje que se abría tras su reflejo. Eran dos, dos los que se miraban, cada uno a un lado del lago, dentro uno fuera otro, pero como uno sentían. Introdujo la mano en el agua y sintió como la otra los dedos le entrelazaba... A pesar de todo, había abandonado la diferencia. Ahora sus amigos sabían la verdad. Miró por encima del hombro, no había nadie. Había esperado que fueran a buscarlo, que no hubiesen esperado un segundo en ir tras él, a consolarlo, pero allí no había nadie, ni un alma. Sólo una, rota, destrozada, inundada en negras lágrimas. Negras como negra era el agua.

Había sido un tonto esperando que fuesen a buscarlo. Seguirían en la Casa de los Gritos tratando de asimilar lo que les había revelado. Él habría hecho otro tanto, no podía echarles nada en cara. Debió habérselo dicho desde un principio, cuando tuviera oportunidad, cuando los conoció. Cuando comenzó a sentir aquel fuego en su pecho, sí, aquel maldito aullido. Al volver los dorados ojos a la superficie del lago, por un momento le pareció que su reflejo había desaparecido. Pero no, allí seguía, clavando sobre él su intensa mirada. Se sentía incómodo aunque fuese aquél, mismamente aquél, quien clavara sus ojos fijamente sobre los suyos. Sentía los suyos vacilar, llenarse de pequeñas lagrimillas que no vaciaba y, finalmente, se veía obligado a apartar el rostro. No le gustaba que lo miraran, sentirse observado; creía que el resto de la gente lo analizaba en silencio. Por un momento recordó, instantes atrás, cuando Sirius y James lo habían observado mientras hablaba, lo habían observado sin decir nada, con aquellos ojos incrédulos, y su estómago en aquel momento se sintió caer por un pozo sin fondo.

Él lo había taladrado con su preciosa mirada negra, había visto en ella la sorpresa y la duda. Incluso había visto el desprecio antes de desaparecerse. Un desprecio hondo y amargo que se le había quedado pegado al cuerpo como miles de dagas sangrantes. No quería llorar por él, no quería, pero sentía que ya nada importaba, que ya nada le importaba lo que pasara, y se levantó sobre la parte más honda del lago, viendo su decidido reflejo sobre su superficie.

–Sirius...

–Dime, Remus.

El licántropo se volvió contundentemente. Su amigo estaba justamente detrás de él, no lo había visto llegar. Los dorados ojos se le abrieron como platos. ¡Sirius!... A punto estuvo de caer cuando dio un paso en falso hacia atrás, pero el animago lo agarró a tiempo de que se precipitara sobre las negras aguas.

–Has venido...

–¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? ¡Después del modo en que te has ido!... Nos has dejado a Cornamenta y a mí muy, pero que muy preocupados. Ésas no son maneras, Lunático. Te estábamos escuchando.

–Pero...

–Pero ¿qué?

–Yo... Lo que os he dicho...

Sirius aspiró aire fuertemente.

–¿Eres mi amigo, no?... ¿Eres nuestro amigo, verdad? Entonces... ¡Entonces no pasa nada, Lunático! Debiste haber confiado antes en nosotros, sabes. No te voy a mentir que me ha chocado una cosa mala, pero... ¡sigues siendo el mismo de siempre, viejo lobo! Y jamás me arriesgaría a perder un amigo como tú por una tontería como ésa.

–No es una tontería, Sirius, no puedo vivir más soportando esa carga. Me asfixia.

–Lo entiendo –respondió el animago después de un dilatado instante de incertidumbre, como si no lo comprendiera realmente pero hiciese esfuerzos inimaginables por comprenderlo–. Pero ¡no lo entiendo! No entiendo que no nos lo hayas dicho hasta ahora, que lo hayas podido ocultar todo este tiempo. Porque ¿desde cuándo...? ¿Desde cuándo...?

–Desde toda la vida –respondió Remus–. Bueno –rectificó, chasqueando la lengua–, desde que se saben esas cosas. No sé. No es algo que no sepas un día y descubras al siguiente; es algo de lo que te vas dando cuenta. Es extraño, la verdad. No lo sé. Supongo que al mismo tiempo que tú te darías cuenta de que te atraían las chicas –sin atreverse a mirarlo–. ¿Sabes? Una vez a mí también me gustó una chica –riendo–. Parece que haya pasado desde eso una eternidad. Y estaba súper pillado, no te puedes hacer ni una idea. Pero, después, ¡paf!, se esfumó como la nada, la chica y lo que sentía por ella, me refiero, y poco a poco lo otro. –Rio violentado–: Se me hace rarísimo estárselo diciendo, comentándoselo a alguien. No sé, hasta ahora sólo había podido hablarlo conmigo, para mis adentros, y ahora me cuesta hablar con esta... sinceridad. Me cuesta mirarte a los ojos y decírtelo. Es como si me hubiera quedado desnudo.

–Francamente, Remus –comentó Sirius divertido–, ¡a mí también se me hace rarísimo! –Soltó una carcajada–. No te ofendas, pero ¡eres la última persona de la que me lo habría esperado! A ver, es que no se te nota nada de nada. Pero ¡qué actorazo eres, capullo! Es que estoy recordando ahora todas las veces que nos has dicho que te gustaba tal o cual chica. ¡Serás capullo!... ¿Era mentira, no?

Remus asintió avergonzado.

–Lo siento –terminó diciendo–. Sé que... bueno, que no me he portado bien. Nada bien. –Sirius comenzó a cabecear dando a entender su oposición con lo que Remus estaba diciendo, pero éste no le dejó apuntar nada hasta que hubo terminado–. Ya sé que es como si os hubiera vendido una película, pero es que la gracia, lo gracioso es que es como si yo me hubiera vendido a mí mismo, en primera persona, esa película. No sé, raro. Como si me negase a mí mismo lo que soy y me hubiera obligado a creer que soy algo que no soy. Es... complicado de explicar. Sí, un actorazo, porque había fingido ser heterosexual hasta tal punto que yo mismo me lo había llegado a creer. Pero nada era verdad. Era ¡una paranoia! –moviendo la cabeza rápidamente de un lado a otro como si tratase de que aquellos últimos pensamientos que todavía quedaban en su cabeza saliesen volando como una estampida de pájaros aterrada ante el estruendo del disparo del cazador–. La verdad, siento vértigo.

–¿Vértigo por qué? –le inquirió rápidamente.

–Pues no lo sé por qué –volviendo a evitar su mirada, que en sus ojos negros existía un brillo, una vida, que la dorada mirada del licántropo no conseguía atisbar sin abrasarse–. Quizá porque ya nada vuelva a ser como antes; porque me miréis de otra manera; porque sea distinto para vosotros, no sé.

–Eso no va a pasar nunca, y lo sabes –afirmó convencido Sirius.

–Sirius –volvió a devolverle la mirada intensamente–, ¡estoy acojonado! –Riendo ahora–: Es que no me lo puedo creer todavía, que haya salido del armario y que todavía tenga el valor suficiente como para reírme o para... yo qué sé, poder mirarte. Por cierto, odio esa expresión.

–¿Poder mirarme?

–No, salir del armario.

–No, no. Me refería a por qué no ibas a poder mirarme.

–Pues... no sé. Sirius, esto es difícil. Y normalmente te piensas que todo el mundo está en tu contra porque, al menos durante un tiempo, hasta que maduras, tú también has estado en tu contra. No sé si alegrarme por haber sido valiente hoy o sentir miedo por lo que pueda pasar mañana.

Los dos chicos se quedaron callados. Sus miradas se desplazaron hacia el horizonte, hacia el lago inconmensurable que los abrazaba con su parda negrura. Detrás de ellos el castillo se levantaba como un fantasma terrible, con miles de brazos alzados, algunos ojos de luces temblorosas, como si, agazapado, estuviera aguardando por su presa. El animago recogió del suelo un guijarro plano y, doblándose sobre sí mismo, lo arrojó sobre la superficie del lago, en la que rebotó hasta perderse en el infinito. Tras su paso abandonó una sucesión de ondas que crecían, como engullendo el entorno, multiplicándose, creciendo. Sin despegar la vista de la piedra, que parecía que hubiera alzado el vuelo hacia el cielo, Sirius le preguntó:

–¿Y has estado alguna vez con algún chico?

Remus no respondió inmediatamente.

–No... –Más resuelto–: No, no he estado nunca con ninguno. Y me da un poco de miedo –riendo–. Miedo... Bueno, no sé, que no sé si estoy preparado para embarcarme en algo así. –Reía, pero su sonrisa delataba el nerviosismo que, cada vez más, iba apoderándose de su cuerpo–. Una relación y eso. Da un poco de miedo, ¿no? Quiero decir, ¿cómo le dices a un chico que te gusta cuando la inmensa mayoría no suele sentir lo mismo que tú?

–Pues muy fácil, se lo dices, y punto, sin más –concluyó sencillamente Sirius.

El licántropo se lo quedó observando con fijeza. A él le había pasado desapercibido que lo más fácil podía resultar lo más cómodo. Y en sus ojos volvió a nacer el aliento de la valentía, del coraje, y el cobarde lobo, la sombra cuya voz lo había martilleado hasta aquel día, se replegó en sus entrañas.

–Sin más... Sirius, me gustas. –Y el silencio, la imbecilidad que aquella confesión provocó en el animago fue aprovechada por nuestro protagonista para, entornando los párpados cargados de esperanza y de imágenes que la fantasía había forjado en los sueños de tiempos mejores, adelantar su rostro y chocar sus labios contra los de Sirius, quien respondió al beso al principio mecánicamente, pero que enseguida se apartó espantado–. ¡Oh, lo siento! Lo siento mucho –se apresuró a justificarse el licántropo, en cuyas mejillas afloraron rápidamente las amapolas de la vergüenza. Sirius lo tomó de la mano y, aunque pareció forzado en un principio, le sonrió–. ¿Y esto?

–Esto es para que no te largues como antes. No, Remus, yo soy el que lo siento. Yo no... Yo no puedo sentir lo mismo que tú. ¡No puedo!

–Lo sé, no te preocupes, no es culpa tuya –le replicó tranquilamente–. Ni mía tampoco. Espero que no me veas ahora con otros ojos por esto. –Le soltó la mano en ese preciso instante–. Prefiero veinte veces tenerte como amigo que amarte como novio. –Sonrió–: Aparte, estamos acostumbrados a esto, a enamorarnos de tíos desconsiderados que babean detrás de las chicas. Eso hace que la vida sea más interesante.

–Remus –echándole el brazo por encima del cuello–, nada del mundo pondría en riesgo la amistad que siento por ti. Y, aunque te cueste creerlo, tío, me jode no poder corresponder a lo que sientes, porque me jode tela estar fastidiando a alguien que quiero como a un hermano. A alguien que sólo, y nada menos, puedo querer como a un hermano. ¡Ven aquí, viejo lobo! –Se dieron un abrazo.

–Gracias, Sirius.

–¿Gracias por qué?

–Por comprenderme. Por... respetarme y aceptarme.

–¿Qué se suponía que tendría que haber hecho, Remus? Nada en el mundo, ¡nada!, cambiará la impresión que tengo de ti. Gracias a ti por quererme del modo en que lo haces. Aunque yo no pueda sentir lo mismo, me siento halagado. Y a mi manera también te aprecio un huevo. ¡Un huevo y parte del otro! –Rieron–. Y gracias por haber confiado en nosotros y contárnoslo. Te sentirás mejor a partir de ahora, ya lo verás.

–Gracias, Sirius...

–¡Que no hay de qué, leches! –riendo.

–Vayámonos, es tarde.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Parece imposible que haya vuelto. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que escribí "Hombre de aullido maldito..."? Parece que hiciera un siglo. ¡Cuántas cosas han pasado desde entonces! De sólo intuirlas en el horizonte, como a Remus hace un instante, también a mí me da un poco de vértigo. Sabéis de sobra que en éste, en Remus, he vertido muchos aspectos autobiográficos que hacen de él un personaje especial por varios motivos: a) especial para mí porque es mi álter ego; b) especial, como decía en a), porque, gracias a ello, sus vicisitudes cambian conforme yo cambio, y ya no estoy tan seguro de querer darle el final que tenía previsto para este "fic"; c) especial porque sigue siendo de los pocos "slash" que se encuentran por los lugares que frecuentamos en que reconozco sentimientos, una relación, etc., que de verdad tiene algo que ver con lo que un homosexual siente en verdad; y no voy a hacer una relación –por más detalles extensa– de pésimos "fanfics" en que el "slash" es la categoría atractiva que sirve de anzuelo para despistados lectores que terminan leyendo, por ejemplo, que Remus es un andrógino anoréxico cuya máxima en la vida es satisfacer los autoritarios deseos sexuales de Sirius y que termina embarazo (?) de éste, simplemente porque no deseo concederles más publicidad de las que sus escabrosos y morbosos argumentos ya les proporcionan. Como he dicho en b), muchas cosas han pasado en mi vida que me han hecho madurar y reflexionar (hablo, claro está, limitándome al aspecto de mi identidad sexual, hasta la fecha bastante vejada por mi parte). Tanto así que, con anterioridad a esto, me negaba a suministraros el verdadero nombre que se escondía tras este pseudónimo a pesar de que alguno me lo había preguntado, deseoso –aducía– de leer los "fanfics" que vierto en una cuenta distinta de ésta (ésta sólo es una hermosa tapadera para desahogarme de cuando en cuando). Pues bien, hoy ya estoy pasado de rosca y esas cosas me traen sin importancia, he madurado lo suficiente para aceptarme, y, en consecuencia, no me cuesta nada, o mucho siquiera, confesaros que LingerLupin en realidad es **KaicuDumb**, el autor de MDUL (_Memorias de un licántropo_), _Adiós_ y otras historias menores. LingerLupin o KaicuDumb, como diría Valerie (de _V de Vendetta_), «yo soy yo». ¡Ah!, y desearía agradecer a Helen Nicked Lupin el que haya leído esta historia ya, como me consta ya que la ha leído. Después de esas cuantas cosas que hemos vivido juntos, me siento un poco más valiente y un poco menos gilipollas.

**PACEHALLIWELL. **Bueno, antes que nada, gracias por haberte tomado la molestia de leerte también el segundo capítulo. Y, en verdad, sólo puedo decirte que me parecen completamente exagerados todas tus opiniones sobre mi forma de escribir o la historia. ¡Si supieras que la escribo de pasada, con un par de neuronas, todas las que le puedo dedicar!..., le restarías buena parte de la importancia. No obstante, agradezco tu interés y tus palabras.

**OCEAN LADY. **Muchas gracias por regresar a por el segundo capítulo. Y gracias también por expresar que la historia prometa, aunque prometa lentamente, que la escribo de cuando en cuando y parece que me olvidara de ella. Así que quedas completamente disculpada por tu tardanza con el "review": yo la he superado con creces. Tu "review", por cierto, ha resultado muy instructivo. Se advierte que eres inteligente, razonas y realmente te gustan las historias con un entramado psicológico como telón de fondo. Me alegro. Aunque me temo que este capítulo ha resultado un poco menos psicológico que el resto, aspecto que tendré que retomar en los próximos. Un saludo y gracias nuevamente.

**MERY CHAN. **Mi actitud no tiene disculpa. Debería haberte dicho antes quién era, pero era tan cobarde, y tan miedoso, que temía que pudieras decirle algo a Elena. ¡Absurdo! Pero el tiempo pone todas las cosas en su sitio y te da la importancia real de la realidad, de la verdad. Ciertamente lo siento.

**DARKLADY. **Muchas gracias por haberte tomado la molestia de leer la historia y de dejar un "review". Supongo que te pasarías por la info de mi perfil y descubrirías sólo esta historia. Bueno, bien, si buscas a KaicuDumb encontrarás unas cuantas más. Me alegro de que existan, como tú, personas que realmente valoren lo pernicioso que puede ser para "fanfiction" la sobreabundancia de malos escritores y de peores relatos sobre este tema u otros. Puede resultar cómodo escribir, en mi caso, algo como esto en que sólo viertes ideas que frecuentemente rondan tu cabeza y que sólo aprovechas para metaforizar sobre ellas, pero en otras muchas ocasiones me he tenido que poner en el pellejo de otros personajes y de otras circunstancias que nunca serán las mías y es sólo cuestión de dedicarle un poco de tiempo, estudiar el contexto y no escribir la primera tontería que se nos ocurra.


End file.
